


Ice Cream Soda, Cherry on Top

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Star Wars fanfics [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (as i wrote this fic p much directly after reading Before the Awakening), (gotta give the whole squad some love tbh), F/F, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, also included some of the characters the movie didn't really introduce us to, basically all of the characters above are either students or teachers of an elementary school, just a really short and sweet fic without any drama, kid AU, the jessrey is hinted at, the main part of this fic is set during a break, the rest is a short prequel and a sequel set a few years later, tho some more than the kylux (which is more mentioned than anything)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: Ice cream soda, cherry on topWho's your sweetheart, I forgot;Is it an A! B! C!Elementary school times. A fic about friendship, some feelings, and some reminiscing a few years later.





	Ice Cream Soda, Cherry on Top

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote... more than one and a half years ago, based on some own childhood memories and me looking up English skipping rope rhymes. Funnily, I found that the teddy bear rhyme seems to be a multi-national one that can be found in many different languages. Huh. ^^
> 
> Anyway. Without further ado- please enjoy. <3

> _Ice cream soda, cherry on top_
> 
> _Who's your sweetheart, I forgot;_
> 
> _Is it an A! B! C!_

 

 

The children of Mr. Kenobi's art class were out on the school yard within seconds after the bell had rung. The old man sighed, knowing that it was up to him now to clean up the remaining mess.

A head peeked through the gap of the room's ajar door. "May we help you tidying up?"

Mr. Kenobi looked up to find the Walker twins smiling at him, Luke already stepping into the room before he even had time to reply. "Sure, Luke. I'd greatly appreciate your guys' help!" He smiled back at them, and Leia followed her brother into the room.

 _Sometimes_ , Mr. Kenobi thought, _sometimes he was really glad that the older pupils from his fourth grade were such kind children._

 

* 35 years later*

 

Luke watched the children run out of the classroom. The bell had rung only seconds ago and the desks and the floor were almost as clean as they had been before class again. He smiled as he looked out of the window, watching the children on the school yard form groups to play games together. He hoped that his good old friend Mr. Kenobi would be proud of him if he could see the pupils he was teaching. Luke didn't often allow himself to think of himself as anything else than a mentor of sorts to these children, but maybe, just maybe... he could be a role model to some of them just like Mr. Kenobi had been to him back in the day...

 

* * *

 

Out on the school yard, the second-year pupils had quickly split up into their usual groups. Finn, Rey, Jessika, Iolo and Karé had decided to spend the break skipping rope with the one Rey had brought to school that day. This promised to be fun as they spent most of their breaks playing hide-and-seek or tag. Iolo and Jessika were the ones who offered to swing the rope first.

Karé started, grinning at them as she turned and jumped even when Iolo and Jessika increased the speed as though there was nothing to it. After her, it was Rey's turn. She grinned a bit sheepishly, glancing from Iolo to Jessika, and asked "Could we maybe say rhyme, too? It's more fun than jumping in silence." Jessika nodded, and Rey's round began.

"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, turn around. Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, touch the ground. Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, touch your shoe..." Rey finished the round easily, not misstepping once. Finn grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up when she stepped aside to make space for the next one to jump.

"Who wants to go next?" Jessika asked. Finn and Iolo looked at each other and shrugged.

 

This was the moment Poe and Muran chose to run toward their group, the third graders holding their toy fighters as high above their heads as they could. "Imma get ya!" Poe shouted, his wide grin showing off his most recent gap between his front teeth. "Just you wait!"

"You wish!" Muran shouted back laughing without turning around, running a bit faster.

"Oh, hey, Finn!" Poe beamed as he quickly patted Finn's shoulder whilst running past him. "Hi!" Finn called at him as the boy with the dark, tousled hair was already some meters away from them again.

 

Finn turned back to his group of friends, just to see that Iolo was giving him a questioning glance now. "Would you mind if I...?" Finn shook his head _'No'_ and looked back at Poe and Muran as Poe was catching up with the latter, touching his shoulder as though they were playing tag. "Got ya!" Their giggles could still be heard where Finn was standing, eyes focused on Poe, the boy who was a few centimeters taller than him.    

"... Ipsey Pipsey, tell me true, who shall I be married to? A, B, C, D..." could be heard from the others as Iolo jumped as best as he could, and Finn turned his attention back to the others to watch Iolo coming as far as K. Rey giggled and Jessika winked at Iolo. "Want to confess something to Karé?" When Iolo blushed however and squeaked a silent "N-no! Not my best friend!", Karé stepped towards him and patted his shoulder. "It's alright, buddy. I feel the same way." She grinned at him sheepishly, and he nodded. "Best bros for life?" he offered, holding up his hand for a fist pump. "Heck yeah!" Karé bumped their hands together.

Rey piping up "Finn, it's your turn now if you want to!" reminded them of their game of rope skipping again.

 

"Rey, your hairdo got a bit loose!" Jessika pointed at the part where a few strands of hair had gotten loose from Rey's complicated hairstyle. "Oh! Could you maybe – " Rey started asking when Jessika was already nodding and moving around to stand behind her. "Karé, Iolo- could you take the ropes for this round, please?" Karé nodded. "Sure thing!" Finn stepped into position.

"Ice cream soda, cherry on top, who's your sweetheart, I forgot! Is it an A? B? C? D?" Finn jumped, avoiding tripping just as easily as Rey had done earlier. The direction he was looking into as he jumped allowed him to cast a glance at Poe and Muran, now playing with their toy fighters whilst sitting on the ground, a bit closer to Finn and his friends than earlier.

 

He shouldn't have let that distract him, he realized, when Iolo declared "P it is!" and Jessika looked up only briefly from where she was re-doing Rey's hairdo to nod and say "I knew it". Finn looked at her questioningly and Rey caught his glance. "Don't worry, we won't tell him." Iolo and Karé nodded solemnly, and Finn blushed. He was apparently more obvious than he wanted to. It was just- he couldn't help but feel happy every time he saw Poe – or thought of him, for that matter. And he was thinking of him rather often lately, if he was being honest. Couldn't help but feel all fuzzy and warm inside when their paths crossed on their walk to school in the morning and Poe would meet him with this incredibly wide and sweet smile and pat him on the shoulder. The first thing he would get to hear on these mornings was an entirely genuine "Glad to see you, buddy!". Finn had instinctively wanted to take his hands on occasions, but had refrained from it so far. He just didn't –

 

"Earth to Finn! You hear me?" Finn blinked, only now realizing how close Rey stood in front of him, eyes sparkling. "... uh, what?" He pushed his hands into his trousers' pockets, hoping he had not missed too much of what she had said. "As we said- we won't tell him. But... you should really do something about the Poe-situation, you know?" The other three nodded. "You'd be soo cute together!" Karé remarked, holding up her hands in front of her mouth when Finn turned around, flushed.

 

"You serious?" he asked. "Oooh, Finn!" Rey wrapped her arms around her best friend from behind him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Have you ever noticed how often he looked over to us this break? How often he does it pretty much every break??" "B-but! But maybe he just really likes one of you guys? O-or he wants to join us??" Finn really hoped that the first wasn't the case. "... why don't you just ask him and Muran to join us next break?" Rey suggested. "Yeah! Would be fun to hang out with the older guys!" Iolo agreed.

 

And thus it was decided. Finn would ask Poe (and Muran, because he was awesome, as well, plus it’d be less obviously than asking Poe alone- _right??_ ) to play tag with them next break.

 

The bell ran the moment Finn started walking over to Poe and his friend. Rey shouted over half the school yard for him to hear it "We're gonna go inside already, Finn! Alright?" He turned around to nod "Yes", and took a deep breath before he continued walking toward the two third graders who were now looking at him, standing instead of sitting now.

 

"Uhm- hi again!" Finn took a breath as he tried keep his cool when he noticed how Poe – once again – cracked into a smile and locked eyes with him. "I- uhm. Wanted to ask whether you wanted to join us when we play tag next break?" "Sure thing! I'd love to!" The older boy nodded. Finn let out a breath he didn’t known he had been holding. "Cool!" "Does that mean I can join you, too?" Muran asked, curious. "Of course!" Finn rushed to affirm. "I actually had meant to ask both of you!" "Oh, sweet!" Muran replied, then nudged Poe and grinned.   

 

"Imma go ahead, we're almost late for Spanish!" And then Muran was already running towards the building behind them, his toy fighter tucked under his arm. "So- uhm..." Poe moved up his free hand and ruffled his hair, looking at Finn sheepishly. And- _was that a blush??_ "I'm glad you want us to join you, buddy." "I- yes. It kinda was Rey's idea, but – " He stopped, wanting to facepalm. Why was it so hard now not to say stupid things, when it usually was so _easy_ to be around Poe?? He swallowed. "I really wanted you to join us, too, though. You know?" Poe opened his mouth, not sure what to say. He opted for a tight hug, holding onto Finn tighter than the younger boy recalled anyone ever having done.

 

"You are an incredible guy, Finn, you know that?" Finn tightened his own grip on Poe, wondering what the occasion for the hug was, but not really minding at all. "As are you, Poe."

 

"Finn, English class starts in a minute!" Poe let halfway go of Finn to turn around, and both saw Rey and Jessika standing at the entrance to the school building. "C'mon, guys!" And the two girls were already rushing to get inside again, not wanting to get detention.

 

"We should probably get going...," Finn said quietly, not really willing to let go of Poe entirely yet.

 

"Let's go then!" Poe said, stepping back a little and looking directly at Finn again. He bit his lip. "Please don't get mad...," he mumbled.

And grabbed Finn's hand.

 

"I could not get mad at you," Finn said.

"Good to hear that, buddy," Poe replied. "Then what are we waiting for?"

 

 

And they started running towards the entrance.

          

* * *

 

It was a sunny and warm summer evening twelve years later. Mr. Walker had tears in his eyes when he saw the large group of former pupils sitting on the grass at the border of the school yard.

 

"I can't believe you all came." His voice almost broke as he took in the sight. "Look at you! You've all grown up so much!"

 

He looked over to his daughter. Rey had arm draped over Jessika's shoulder. The two them had been gone for almost a year, spending most of it hiking and going on all kinds of adventures they both had always been dreaming of ever since their childhood. Iolo and Karé had opened up an ice cream parlor together. The children of his art classes had kept telling him about how 'cool' it was, and he had ended up paying the two friends almost daily visits every summer since. He also saw his nephew, Ben, and his boyfriend – "No, uncle! It's _partner in crime!_ " He didn't even want him elaborate on that, so he had just nodded –  Hux. The aspiring comic book artist and the editor. He had had his doubts at first, but he knew they were on the right track now.

Luke looked around. There was Muran, sitting next to his younger sister. He had only recently been told that he'd see him again very soon. Muran was going to become a teacher, as well. Luke smiled at the memory of Muran telling him that he had always been his role model the year he had been accepted into university.

And then there were Finn and Poe Dameron. The couple that had married the day Finn had finished school. If he knew one thing, then it was that the couple who still called each other 'buddy' on occasion, having made it their very own pet names, were one that was meant forever, without wanting to sound cliché. Poe was on his way to become a pilot, dreaming of having an own flight training school someday. And Finn was training to become a professional fencer, doing extremely well in the national league those days. They might seem like an unlikely couple when only described by their professions, but who _knew_ them –  heck, even only _saw_ them – would be able to tell without a problem that they were inseparably connected with each other, never stopping from putting their arm across the other's shoulder or holding hands, radiating happiness.

 

Luke sighed. He looked to his side when his sister Leia and her husband Han, Ben's parents, stepped beside him.

 

"You did good, you know?" She smiled. "I think we all did."

She and Luke turned around when Han gently tugged on her sleeve, pointing towards the entrance of the school yard.

An old man was approaching, supported by his cane. "You did not – " Luke started. Then he was already hurrying towards his old friend. "Mr. Kenobi!" Leia and Han's gaze met. "Told you he'd be happy to see him again!" she told her husband.  

 

And as the chatter on the grassy part of the school yard continued – soon exchanged for the soft tunes of Poe and Jessika's guitars and their singing – the sun began to set over their town, drenching the sky in a mix of red, orange and purple.

 

And for that moment, each of them would have sworn they were in the center of the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to crosspost this over on my drabble blog, [patsdrabbles](www.patsdrabbles.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this fic ♥ Comments and kudos are, as always, highly appreciated ^^


End file.
